betenoirefandomcom-20200215-history
The Doctor (Meta-Crisis)
=Biography= Appearance This is a bit tricky. Mentally he would be in the range of 900+ years, as he has the memories of the proper Doctor, but physically he would really only be just born. He does look like he's in his early-to-mid thirties, however. At 6' 1" tall, the Doctor is seen as a thin, wiry, and pale thing with erratic brown hair. His eyes are a dark brown and, as Wilfred described, an old man's in a ridiculously young body. Most of the his pose and posture show that of a very confident if not a bit laid back sort of man. However, when he thinks he's alone or he's with someone he really trusts, he lets his shoulders slump and he looks sad. Facially he can be very expressive, often to the point of being nearly comical. On the flip-side, when he's angry, it is pretty well known by the look on his face that he's not happy, looking very much like the Oncoming Storm he once was. As for clothing his choices this regeneration have been very tailored suits (brown and blue) with various colored dress shirts and ties underneath. Shoes for any sort of dress are Converse trainers. Now that he's human, he'll be wearing more variation in clothing. Personality As he is a Human/Time Lord metacrisis, he has a combination of personalities from both the Doctor and Donna Noble. The Doctor personality typically is "default" with bits of Donna thrown into the mix. The Doctor side of his personality is quite complex. This side has over 900 years of experience, both good and bad, from many sorts of situations. On the outside he can come across as a bit of a spaz, bouncing from place to place and seemingly unable to sit still for more than a few minutes and rambling on about the topic at hand. He loves adventure and exploring, wanting to learn the most he can about the universe, There is never enough that he can't not know. Most of all he enjoys sharing the universe and the things contained within it with the companions he travels with. To him, the ability to share all he knows with someone is better than doing it alone. During the initial stages of very serious situations, he sometimes acts what can be considered pretty arrogant or just plain annoying to whoever is on the receiving end. This could also been as comforting, mostly to his companions, as if the big bad thing isn't enough to scare the Doctor. This is not the case most of time time and instead he takes everything very seriously, knowing how badly things could end up for everyone. Under all this, though, is a very old and lonely man who had seen too much death and destruction. He seeks solace from this is the form of the companions he picks up, wanting to experience the universe with someone as well having someone to be with. Nearly most of the time these relationships are strictly platonic (at least on his end) and never go anywhere. Only Rose Tyler had managed to get his love. There is also a bit of a ruthless side to him and quite the temper when the time calls for it, and never gives second chances. This is shown many times throughout the series, especially after he gives said enemy a chance of forgiveness and a planet of their own. He also doesn't like it when his companions or their family members come under attack, or when anything in general threatens his favorite planet. This version of him now acts even more with his feelings, not once hesitating to destroy all the Daleks to save the whole of reality and his friends, and he feels no remorse for it. To him, they needed to be destroyed in order to save everything. Survivor's guilt is one of the many forces that drive him. As the lone survivor of his species and the ender of the Time War, he feels incredible guilt for having been the one to end things and destroy countless species. He feels he should not have survived it either and is rather angry with himself for things having gone the way they did. No matter what form he takes, these feelings will follow. In addition to his actions during the Time War, he feels incredibly guilty for what happened to Donna Noble. Despite having not been there for it to happen, he knew that her mind could not hold all the information he knew, and either she would die or her memories of him and everything they did would have to be hidden. His existence (however important it was) was the sole cause for the "death" of his best friend, and he hates himself for it. If something truly bothers him, he will not hesitate running from it, both in the physical and proverbial sense. In fact, his entire life since the Time War as been running away from things. He does not stay around to see the aftermath of the problems he's settled or caused and does not look back, not unless it's directly linked to the present problem. Should anyone ask him or speak to him about a topic that bothers him (such as his past), he will not hesitate to ignore or evade the topic. As a human this is not different and he will continue to run and ignore things that bother him. Majority of the time he'll hide behind is manic and seemingly happy exterior. He is "always alright." The most important thing about him is that he does things because it's the right thing, not because it serves him in any way. He just wants everyone to live, though usually this is never the end result. Only on very rare and special occasions. Mistreatment of any beings by any sort of person or organization are not met well with him, and he will find a way to dismantle and remove the dangerous element. Sometimes he may choose to thrown his own life away in to save everyone else, which would result in regeneration or one of his friends doing the sacrificing for him. The universe has never really treated him kindly and he expects no reward for any of his actions. The Donna side of his personality is less controlled (coming out at inappropriate or emotional times), faceted more in common sense, and allows him to be more open emotionally. Besides some of choice taunts and other expressions, he has inherited her fiery temper and her loud mouth. This makes him very outspoken and less likely to take crap from anyone or anything. Along with this there is also the very compassionate and caring side to her personality, willing and wanting to help those in need and save those who he might have originally overlooked (like in Pompeii). Donna's side also gives him human experience to consider and he now has a much better understanding about humanity. Also, some of his speech patterns and word choices mimic hers more than his own. There is a not quite so healthy self-esteem part (at least around the people know him), stemming from both Donna's insecurities as well as the ones he's developed about himself through the metacrisis. With Donna's experience hiding her insecurities behind her loud mouth, he will easily lash out at anyone who acts as if he's defective or something less, mostly when others don't think of him as the Doctor. Due to this, he will try extremely hard to prove to others and himself he is still the same man he was before the metacrisis happened. Usually, to himself, he sees himself as something less; a faulty carbon copy. Sometimes he might have a nihilistic attitude towards situations as well, though this doesn't seem to happen very much. This version of the Doctor has his own little quirks as well. He may be little bit resentful towards the Doctor for leaving him trapped in Pete's World with no TARDIS and in a history that isn't anything like the one he knows (England is Democratic here). What he really does resent is the fact the Doctor for sent him there, under the watchful eyes of Rose, so that He didn't have to be reminded of what he had done, both as the human and as the Time Lord, when there was nothing else that could be done. Rose was allowed to get away with destroying the entirety of the Daleks as the Bad Wolf, yet he was cast aside and told he was dangerous -- a genocidal manic. This action in turn trapped Rose with him without her choice, and he resents that too. He doesn't want to be the consolation price or be seen as someone who merely needs watching and tending to. He no longer has a means of travel and instead has to rely on conventional human means to do so (though in the form of a zeppelin) and this makes him feel trapped. Being stuck in one place has always bothered him and he will not take it well. The limitations of his new human body frustrate him to no end, as he no longer can see timelines properly and no longer has the ability to regenerate from fatal wounds. Essentially he is an anomaly, something that exists which shouldn't, much in the same way he sees Jack. An impossible human with a Time Lord brain and to him that is disgusting. Abilities Although not mentioned in his one episode appearance, this version of the Doctor should still have access to his telepathic abilities, considering he still has a Time Lord brain and humans are said to have telepathy written into their DNA. In order to engage another being's mind, he must be in some sort of physical contact with the person, usually in the form of his fingertips on their temples. Some of his abilities may include accessing others memories, rearrangement of said memories, or even blocking/destroying memories. The latter two are only used as a last resort, usually in order to save the owner's life. None of the above will be done without permission (unless again, it saves someone's life and he really cares for them.) Other telepaths may try to connect with him, but unless they are much better at it than he is, they will be blocked out unless they have his consent. Connection without physical interaction to other telepaths is possible, but the connection weakens the greater the distance is. Another Time Lord (such as the Master) may have no problem just plowing into his mind and taking what they need, but he will fight tooth and nail the entire time. The same for powerful other non-Time Lord telepaths. Otherwise he should pretty much be like a human in every other way. Sexuality Time Lords were typically asexual in practice, though they could still have sex. As a full Time Lord the Doctor follows this practice, though occasionally he has felt romantic affection and desire. He wouldn't be opposed to someone wanting a physical relationship with him (as Ten seems to quite enjoy kissing), but the other party would probably have to initiate sexual contact with him to get anywhere. Although he has felt love, he has never come out and expressed it to the intended party. Typically his interest tends to lean toward women. Jack Harkness might be an exception, as he has lightly flirted with him in the past. Human bodies come with sexual wants and needs that a Time Lord can control or ignore. This version of the Doctor no longer has that ability, making him more likely to give into sexual advances. It isn't to say he no longer shares the same view on sex as his progenitor. For the most part he still harbors the same beliefs on sex, but he's more likely to cave in and partake in sexual intimacy, especially with someone he shares romantic feelings for. Category:CharactersCategory:PCs